Eggplant Wars
The Eggplant Wars is an event that took place in 2017 AD. Though the Eggplant Wars began in our universe, the battles quickly spread across the multiverse as Real Mugen recruited more and more Mugens to fight for him. The Eggplant Wars ended with the Internet Detectives victorious and the Mugens defeated. History In early 2017 in our universe, the first signs of trouble began showing. Real Mugen and Zack Shadows, a fellow member of the Internet Detectives, had been enjoying a period of tense peace. While the two were stil at odds with one another, there had not been any significant trouble between them for quite some time. Though the Internet Detectives did not particularly enjoy Mugen's presence, they tolerated him enough to allow him admittance. Things took a turn for the worse when one Internet Detective, Jos, responded to several of Mugen's messages with an Eggplant emoji. While for any normally functioning human this would not be a problem, for Mugen it caused what many would go on to dub "The Great Awakening". It is a well known fact that nearly all Mugens across the multiverse have a strange hatred or aversion towards eggplants for some unknown reason. When Mugen witnessed this horrid eggplant emoji, his hatred for the fruit began manifesting. Despite his protests against the emoji, Jos continued to push the Mugen to his limits, continuously posting emojis. Jos finally went too far, and Mugen snapped. Mugen responded with an essay long tirade filled with vitriol, racism, and homophobia. Disgusted at this grotesque act of bigotry, the Internet Detectives immediately attempted to ban Mugen from their Discord server, as the Internet Detectives Discord server is a bastion of progressive acceptance, and such hatred would not be allowed within their holy walls. However, the Internet Detectives were horrified when they realized Mugen could not be banned. Checking his user roles revealed that Mugen had a new role that no one had ever seen before - AWAKENED. This was truly a frightening time, as Mugen now had total control of the Discord server. When all seemed lost, one man stood up above the rest and challenged Mugen's power - the Eggplant Warrior Jero. Jero immediately began attacking Mugen with hot memes of holy sacrilege, catching the awakened one completely off guard. Taken aback by this eggplant warrior's incredible power, Mugen opened a portal to the multiverse and escaped. The Internet Detectives believed that Mugen was gone forever and that he would not bother them ever again. However, it wasn't long before a cloaked figure approached them, warning them that Mugen did not retreat in defeat - instead, he was travelling to different universes to enlist various different Mugens into his ranks to destroy the Internet Detectives for good. The mysterious figure endowed Jero and the rest of the Internet Detectives with powers similar to that of Mugen's, allowing them all to travel through the multiverse to find and defeat Mugen once and for all. What took place after this can be described as nothing less than complete chaos. Guerrilla warfare spanned across every universe in the multiverse, as both alternate versions of the Internet Detectives and Mugens fought against one another. After several years in the hellish multiverse war, Real Mugen's location was eventually pinpointed - Equestria. When the Internet Detectives arrived in Equestria, they were confronted by two ponies - Mugey and Mugen Kagemaru in pony form. Though the battle was fierce, the Internet Detectives managed to over power the two unicorns, tossing their limp bodies aside. After some running around, Real Mugen was finally discovered hiding away in the home of Fluttershy. It was revealed that instead of helping his fellow Mugens fight the way, he was instead fucking Fluttershy this entire time. Just as Jero was about to finish of Real Mugen, he was knocked to the floor from behind. As he turned around, the cloaked man began laughing. The man threw off his cloak to reveal a familiar face - Zack Shadows. Zack explained that he was waiting for the Internet Detectives to lead him directly to Real Mugen so that he could absorb the rest of his multidimensional power. Before Jero could react, Zack Shadows absorbed Real Mugen's soul, becoming engulfed in a powerful flame-like aura. Jero, teeth gritted, grasped his eggplant weapons and challenged Zack to a duel. The two fought valiantly, but things took a turn for the worse when Zack disarmed Jero, burning his eggplants to a crisp. Zack laughed, explaining that despite now having Mugen's power, he does not share his weakness to eggplants. Angered and determined, Jero then did something Zack never expected him to - deck him right in the face. Zack fell to the ground as Jero leaped on top of him. Jero continued punching Zack in the face, not caring about the painful burns from Zack's fiery body, as his own fury burned hotter. Jero then stood up, pulling Zack up to his feet with him. Zack stood there, barely conscious and swaying back and forth, as Jero unleashed a devastating uppercut. Zack shot off into the sky, flying through every single multiverse's night sky as what many would go onto call the "The Green Comet". With Zack defeated, the Eggplant Wars came to a close with the Internet Detectives victorious. Everyone returned to their respective universes except for Jero, who now wanders the multiverse as "The Lone Wrangler", keeping the Mugens in check. Real Mugen eventually returned, likely due to Zack being defeated, and begged to rejoin the Internet Detectives. The group decided to keep him around to laugh at until they banned him in 2019. Category:Events